


Heather's Back

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Series: Old Enemies [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Someone comes back to visit Berk and not everyone will be thrilled. Can the gang trust her after betraying them once?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Old Enemies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905109
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!  
> Format is fixed but the story is still kinda cringe. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bork fest once again came around where we celebrate Bork. He created the famous Dragon book that Fishlegs always carries around and constantly updating. It's always busy around this time because chiefs around the Archipelago come together to celebrate at one location and this year it so happened to be Berk. My father Stoick the Vast is the chief of Berk and I'm his son. What's my name? Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats dream works for having a knack on making hot characters like Hiccup in HTTYD 2. Avannak gave me the idea of including the Spider-Man kiss so thank you for having such a wonderful idea.

Stoick has been cramming in chiefing duties for Hiccup ever since Bork week arrived. Hiccup finally caught a break and was flying peacefully with Toothless his best friend. He ways lying on his back enjoying peacefulness until a gust of air hit him and a all to familiar laugh from his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup leaned forward to see Astrid doing crazy ariel tricks in the sky. Hiccup stealthily flying high above Astrid while she was now gliding on the back of her trusty Nadder Stormfly. Hiccup turned upside down and flown directly above so that they would be face to face from each other.

"Hello Milady."

Astrid rolling her eyes replied "Why are you upside down?"

Hiccup smiled under his flight helmet. "So I can see your beautiful face of yours and I can't do that with our dragons in the way."

Astrid smiled. "Oh really babe?"

"Yep!"

"Well in that case."

Astrid moved Hiccup's helmet down so only his mouth was visible and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"By the way, Stoick wanted me to tell you that he needs to see you in the great hall."

"Hiccup's smile drooped and sighed. "At least he got the decency to have someone love to tell me to go back and sit at boring meetings and discussions."

"Your welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the great hall. Stoick was working on new terms for the chiefs that were coming to Berk with Valka's help.

"You wanted to see me dad?"

"I sent Snotlout to look for you ages ago." Stoick bellowed.

Hiccup with a confused look replied "Astrid told me instead."

Valka looked up from her work and smiled.

"It seems the lass wanted an excuse to find you." Valka muttered.

Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup I need you and your friends to start decorating before the chiefs will arrive which should be around dinner."

"Ok dad."

Hiccup called his friends at the academy.

"Ok guys my father asked us to start decorating around the village before the chiefs and other guests arrive."

"How much time do we have?" Fishlegs implored.

"Until dinner." Hiccup murmured.

"We will splitting up in teams Snotlout with Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff and me and Astrid."

"Why don't we make this interesting the team with the most village decorated gets a piece of silver from everyone." Snotlout offered.

Everyone agreed and flew off on their respective and Snotlout covered the north side, Ruffnut and Tuffnut covered the west side and Hiccup and Astrid covered the east side close to the Haddock household. Fishlegs was hanging banners with little help from Snotlout and the twins weren't really working at all. Hiccup and Astrid were painting banners to give to Fishlegs.

"So Milady I heard that Snotlout was suppose to tell me about seeing my father."

"So what if I wanted to see you, I was bored out of my mind with classes." Astrid protested.

"it's ok Astrid that you couldn't resist all of this raw Viking power." Hiccup exclaimed while flexing his muscles.

Astrid chuckled and took her paint brush and brushed red paint on his cheek. Hiccup's eyes light up and smirked.

"So you want to play it that way Milady so been it."

Hiccup then took his brush and slathered blue on Astrid's nose.

"Oh it is on now." Astrid said in a playful growl.

Astrid painted half of Hiccup's face. In the meantime he picked up a blue paint bucket and slugged the contents at Astrid causing. Her entire body to be drenched in blue.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock you did not just dump blue paint on me." Astrid shouted.

Hiccup gulped and tried to hold in his laughter. Astrid took the rest of the red paint and dumped it over Hiccup's head.

"I knew red looked good on you." Astrid mused.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this Milady." Hiccup observed while wiping paint out of his eyes.

Astrid walked over and kissed his cheek. "Better?" She asked.

"Way better." "Now come Milady let's go clean up."

Hiccup hoisted Astrid up so she hung over his shoulder much to her protests.

"Hiccup what are you doing put me down!" Astrid exclaimed trying to hold her laughter in but failing.

They retreated into the Haddock home to clean up but not far away Stoick and Valka watched the whole seen unfold.

"They are just like us when we were younger." Stoick mused.

"Aye she will make a great daughter-in-law." Valka agreed.

They both smiled and continued to look at the decorations.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already approaching dinner time and Stoick, Valka, Hiccup and Astrid were at the port waiting for the chiefs to dock.

"Why do I have to be here to greet chiefs Hiccup?" Astrid grumbled.

"Because Milady you are my significant other thus making you part of the family." Hiccup stated.

Astrid gave a small smile and pecked his cheek. Hiccup smiled and laced their fingers together. The first tribe to Dock was the Meatheads. Their chief Gil the Wretched is the Hooligans longest and most trusted ally.

"Stoick the Vast!" Gil boomed.

"Oi Gil the Wretched!" "It's good to see you again." Stoick remarked.

"This is my family." he gestured to each one. "Valka my wife, Hiccup and his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson. He stated proudly.

"Ah Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror so I have been told." "But I don't see any dragons." The chief persisted.

Hiccup smirked and did a Night Fury call. Everyone stopped and stared at the night sky hearing the familiar sound of lightning and death itself. Someone hollered Night Fury and most of the Meathead tribe ducked or took cover. Toothless landed right beside Hiccup and nuzzled him.

"Chief I would like you to meet my dragon Toothless." Toothless gave the chief a gummy smiled.

Gil looking bewildered stammered "I never seen a Night Fury so close before."

"Hiccup here owns a training academy to help other people to train and take care of their own dragon." Valka commented.

"Hmm a dragon academy you say i have this girl you just recently just joined the tribe and she seems to know a lot about dragons but not enough has Hiccup I brought her here tonight." Gil proclaimed rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The girl walked up to them around 20 like Hiccup and Astrid she had long black hair (same attire in riders of Berk) she smiled. Hiccup and Astrid's jaws dropped.

"Heather?" Hiccup questioned.

"Hey guys I haven't seen you in 5 years." She spoke.

"Why don't they get reacquainted." Stoick suggested.

Stoick, Valka and Gil left to the Mead Hall.

Heather smiled at them.

"Wow Hiccup and Astrid really grew up compared to me I look the same for 5 years except I got a little taller." "Hiccup looks really hot now I like his new armor." Heather thought to herself.

"It's really good to see you again Heather." Astrid spoke up for the first time.

Toothless growled at Heather.

"Woah bud it's just Heather calm down." "Why don't we all go to the Mead Hall to see the rest of the gang." Hiccup suggested.

Hiccup walked towards the Mead Hall with Heather basically clinging on him. Astrid and Toothless were left behind while Toothless was staring daggers at Heather. Astrid well being Astrid looked at Heather with a little suspicion.

"I feel it too Toothless we will get to the bottom of this." Astrid declared while stroking Toothless's snout.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup went to find his friends to tell them the good news that Heather is back. He hadn't seen Heather in 5 years now she looks the same as always but still not as beautiful as Astrid. He thought it was a little weird how Heather is uncomfortably close to him but it's probably because she missed him.

Hiccup looked around for his friends but couldn't spot any of them. "They must be drunk already or doing something they are going to regret later." Hiccup thought.

"Man I'm sorry Heather with thought I could find the gang but their probably already drunk out of their minds." He sighed.

"It's ok Hiccup we can just catch up our selves." Heather coaxed.

Hiccup and Heather sat at a near by table where either no one was paying attention to them or they were just too drunk. Hiccup got 2 mugs of mead for them.

"So Hiccup what has happened when I was gone?" Heather egged-on.

"Well just about a month ago we had a run in with Dagur the Deranged of the Berkserker tribe." "It was a huge battle, I even got a nasty scar on my side from it." Hiccup added.

"What did Dagur want?" Heather said pretending to care.

"He just wanted revenge for being humiliated and for Toothless."

Heather scooted a little closer to Hiccup which he didn't seem to notice.

"I also found my mother who was taken by a dragon 20 years ago, she built a dragon sanctuary." Hiccup reminisced.

Heather just nodded not pay attention to what he was saying. She moved closer to him that their hips were almost touching. Hiccup stiffened a little and subconsciously moved back.

Hiccup rubbing the back of his neck with his hand stuttered "W-why don't we go find Astrid and Toothless?"

Before Hiccup could stand up Heather grabbed his hand and kissed him. It wasn't long but it was enough.

Hiccup broke the kiss and stood up. "Woah wait Heather look I'm flattered that you like me but my heart belongs Astrid."

Heather cursed under her breath and quickly made up an excuse. "I'm so sorry Hiccup I must of had to much mead." Heather lied. The truth was Heather took 4 sips of mead.

Hiccup didn't know he could believe her or not he just needs time to think.

Hiccup got up from the table to go find Toothless so they can have a midnight flight.

Astrid left the Mead Hall before Hiccup so drunk Vikings don't get in her way. She was in the middle of feeding Stormfly her chicken when she heard rustling outside. There was Hiccup walking down.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid called.

Hiccup lost in his thoughts looked up to see Astrid feeding Stormfly. His face lightened up at the sight of her. Hiccup jogged/hobbled his way over to her.

"Hello Milady I thought you would still be at the feast." Hiccup began.

"Nah I wanted to get out of there before drunkards would start flirting with me." Astrid giggled.

"I could have protected you, you know." Hiccup argued.

"Oh yes the chief's son and pride of Berk punching one of our guests that will surely not damage our peace with them." Astrid said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hiccup chuckled. "You just can't keep with much raw Vikingness contained when someone is after my girlfriend."

Astrid laughed. "Ok so what are you doing out here aren't you suppose to at the feast?"

Hiccup started to get nervous. "Should I tell her that Heather kissed me or should I not tell her?" He debated in his head. He settled for "I was getting tired."

"Oh so how is Heather if you guys talked I mean." Astrid continued.

"Oh you know same old Heather nothing exciting really happened to her." Hiccup prattled on.

"I came out here looking for you and Toothless." He went on.

"Toothless came with me in the Mead Hall but then I think he went looking for you." Astrid said with a little concern in her voice.

"I didn't see him he probably went back home and it's getting late, I will see you in the morning for the dragon race Milady?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course I couldn't miss a dragon race for the world and I hope you find Toothless." She sighed.

"I will good night Milady love you." Hiccup gave a peck on her cheek before getting up and dusting himself off of hay.

"Night babe love you too."

Hiccup walked up the hill towards his house hoping Toothless is already there. He opened the door and was greeted by a loud purr.

"There you are bud I have been looking for you." Hiccup laughed hugging Toothless.

Toothless cooed and gave him a gummy smile.

Hiccup took off his armor and sat them on his desk while taking off his green tunic placing it on the floor. he then proceeded by taking off his prosthetic and easing i. by the bedside. Toothless toasted his rock bed with a plasma blast before lying down to go to sleep. Hiccup distressed, tossed and turned until he drifted off to the rise and fall of his best friend.


	6. Chapter 8

After the feast it was time of the annual dragon race. The chiefs decide to spend an extra day to see the dragon race in action since Berk is the only island with dragons and this contact sport. Most Vikings drowned themselves in a stupor but thank the gods for the other tribes who helped prepare the arena.

Hiccup groaned when he heard pounding from the roof. It was no surprise anymore that it was Toothless asking to go for a flight. Somehow he claws his way up the roof and continuously jumps to wake him up.

He groans again and rolls on his bare back. "I'm coming Toothless!" Hiccup calls up.

He attaches his prosthetic and puts on his long sleeved free tunic. Hiccup quickly finished buckling his flight suit on and grabs his masked helmet proceeded hobbling down the stairs.

Hiccup stops to realize his mother was also down here siping a mug of tea recently bought form trader Johan.

"Good morning Hiccup what brings you down here so early?" She questions.

"Me and Toothless always go flying at 6." As on cue Toothless jumps on the roof again to make a point.

Valka laughs while Hiccup rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his untamed auburn hair.

"So why are you up early mother?" Hiccup asks.

"I usually take care of the dragons by this time but I forgot I don't have anymore to look after ex let this one." Motioning towards Cloudjumper who is snoozing right beside her.

"Don't be late for the dragon race." Valka warns.

"I won't mom me and Astrid help each other get prepared."

Valka eyed him wearily. He turned slightly pink.

"What!" Hiccup utters.

"Don't get to overworked that-"

"Mom!" Hiccup interrupts before she could go onto that topic.

With that Hiccup marches outside to greet his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup slipped on his helmet and attached his prosthetic with a click. Toothless soared in the air until leveling off. Hiccup loved being able to watch the sun rise signaling of a new day. At one point he landed at Itchy Armpit and took of his helmet to draw the rising sun. It was his little secret that he liked to draw things other than blueprints to one of his crazy inventions or dragons. He would secretly draw people around him. He caught himself mostly drawing Astrid trying to captivate her beauty in a drawing. He would mostly screw up and gave up trying to draw people.

He was to focused on trying to draw the rising sun that a certain stealthy shield maiden was behind him.

"What'cha doing babe?" Astrid asked with curiosity.

Hiccup jumping to his feet and quickly closing his notebook and holding it behind his back so Astrid couldn't see it.

"Uh nothing at all Astrid I was uh...thinking ya thinking." Hiccup blurted while running a hand through his hair.

Astrid placing her hands on her hips quirked her eyebrow.

"Ok then what were you thinking about?" Astrid persisted.

"Um on how lovely you look today?" Hiccup squeaked.

"Alright let me see it." Astrid demanded holding out her hand.

Hiccup shuffled backwards.

"See w-what I-I have nothing to hide." He stuttered.

"Hiccup you are a terrible liar probably the worst I know." Astrid expressed with mild amusement.

"How do you know that I'm hiding something?" Hiccup queried.

"Because you are stuttering and I see you have your notebook behind your back." Astrid said looking a little annoyed.

"I'm still not giving it to you." Hiccup stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok then I guess we have to do it the hard way." Astrid shrugged.

"W-wait Astrid what are you do-" Hiccup was cut off when Astrid tackled him to the ground.

Astrid trying to reach for the book behind Hiccup's back. Hiccup grabbing her arms so she can't touch the book flips over so he is on top of her.

"Are you going to give up now?" Hiccup panted.

"Not until I see what your hiding." With that Astrid smirked and locked her leg with Hiccup's causing them to roll over again making Astrid on top straddled Hiccup and dug through his chest plate until she found the notebook.

Astrid flipped through the pages passing blueprints for inventions and doodles of new dragons until she stopped on her. Hiccup sighed in defeat.

"Look I know it isn't good ok." Hiccup huffed.

Astrid looking at the drawing in amazement. The drawing was Astrid wielding her axe. She traced the lines of the picture with her finger.

"Hiccup this is amazing!" Astrid gasped looking at more pictures of her while getting off of Hiccup and sat beside him.

Astrid continued flipping through the pages. She saw Berk and people milling around doing their daily work. He also drew the gang. She studied all of the drawings until she came to the end.

Astrid looking at Hiccup exclaimed "Why didn't you ever tell me you can draw like this?"

Hiccup rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly replied "Well I didn't think it mattered that much to people."

"These drawings are beautiful especially the one of me." She smiled.

"I took extra time on that one but it's hardly is compared to you." "I tried to captivate as much beauty as I can but it still wouldn't be enough." Hiccup stated while bushing a little.

Hiccup smiled until a fist connected with is shoulder. "Ow!" "Why you do that?" Hiccup grunted rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"That's for not telling me that you can draw."

Astrid tightly embraced him and cupped his cheek kissing him softly on his lips.

"And that's for everything else."


	8. Chapter 8

After returning from Itchy Armpit Hiccup was working at the forge with Gobber helping him make saddles and cleaning dragon teeth. Before he knew it it was around noon and the horn signaling the dragon riders get ready.

"See you later Gobber." Hiccup called to him while jogging out the door with Toothless following close behind.

Gobber lifted up his mask and waved a hook hand at him.

Hiccup trotted down towards the arena where the rest of the dragon riders were putting on their paint. He spotted Astrid trying to put on her blue and orange paint but messing up miserably.

Astrid groaned again wiping off the paint for the millionth time.

"Here Milady let me help you with that." Hiccup insisted taking the jars of paint away from her.

Hiccup dipped his fingers in the paint with his brows knitted in concentration. After he was done he stepped back to admire his work.

"You look amazing Milady."

Astrid smiled and motioned him to step closer. She dipped her fingers in red paint.

Hiccup closed his eyes so she can do his paint. Once Astrid was done she gave him a peck on lips.

His eyes fluttered open watching Astrid walk towards Stormfly who gave a squawk.

Hiccup watching her with his goofy grin plastered on his face.

Snotlout came over with a exasperated look on his face waved his hand in front of Hiccup.

"Hello Hiccup." "Earth to Hiccup."

Hiccup snapped out of his gaze seeing Snotlout looking smug.

Hiccup turned a few shades red and mounted Toothless.

They all flew towards the starting line in front of the roaring crowd.

Hiccup looked around and saw a huge sign that said let's go Hiccup and the person holding it was non other than Heather herself. He smiled a big grin and waved at her.

Astrid looked over and saw the sign to and huffed. Stormfly cooed trying to get her rider to focus on the game.

"Your right Stormfly let's win this thing." Scratching the dragons neck.

Stoick sat in his high chair over looking the race with Valka and Spitelout beside him. Stoick stood up to announce the racers and the crowd. The other chiefs were in their own chairs on the platform with Stoick.

"Today we celebrate Bork Week by having our annual dragon race." The crowed cheered only to be silenced by Stoick so he can continue. "This dragon race is extra special because we have our fellow chiefs from different tribes joining us today to witness our amazing contact sport!" The crowd roared again and Stoick motioned for the horn to be blown to begin.

The horn sounded off and the sheep released.

Hiccup and Toothless soared looking for the bull eyed sheep.

He heard a hoot from Snotlout who successfully nabbed the sheep and dunked it into the basket. Hiccup faintly heard Spitelout yelling "That's me boy!" While Snotlout chanted "Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi!" While pumping his fist into the air.

He saw the rest of the dragon riders roll their eyes to the familiar gloating that they heard when they were teens.

Fishlegs got the next sheep and threw it up to Ruffnut who was flying above him calling to her "Here you go darling!"

"Aw ya a sheep!" Tuffnut exclaimed in joy.

Ruffnut threw her sheep in their goal and celebrated by head banging Tuffnut.

Hiccup looked around to notice Astrid disappear but it didn't matter because he had his eyes set on a sheep.

"All right bud get ready."

Toothless narrowed his eyes in concentration and snagged the sheep in his claws sending it up to Hiccup for him to hold. He was about half way to his goal when he heard someone behind him.

Astrid closing in on Toothless jumped up on her saddle and surfed Stormfly until she was over Toothless. She dropped down to see Hiccup looking bewildered.

"Sorry babe but this sheep is mine!"

She grabbed the sheep out of his hands put before jumping back in to Stormfly she gave Hiccup a chaste kiss on his lips. She then proceeded on flipping back on to Stormfly and dunked her sheep into the goal.

Hiccup slowed down looking dumbfounded. He looked over at his father and mother and saw them laughing.

"That's my future daughter-in-law!" Stoick cackled while pointing at Astrid.

The game went on until it was time for the infamous black sheep. The scores were Snotlout:5 Twins:3 Fishlegs:2 Astrid:8 and Hiccup 11.

Gobber launched the black sheep into the air. Hiccup determined as ever positions Toothless as he came closer to the sheep Toothless missed the catch so he could avoid the house ahead. The sheep began plummeting. Hiccup making a quick and reckless decision unhooks himself from Toothless and falls down side ways towards the sheep.

The audience gasp and most stand or at the edge of their seats. Stoick stands up with a look of dread while Valka is at the edge of her seat biting her knuckle.

Hiccup gaining speed and descending towards the ground at an alarming rate reaches out and grabs the sheep. He positions the sheep on his neck and tugs on his straps near his legs to deploy the wings.

The crowd gasps seeing that Hiccup so no longer falling but gliding towards the goal which he quickly let's go of the sheep into his basket.

Hiccup braced for landing and rolled onto his feet. He smirked finally be able to successfully land. Toothless landed beside him and the crowd coming out of their shock broke into the loudest cheers. Most chanting Hiccup's name. He laughed and waved at the crowd.

Stoick looking proud announced "The winner of the dragon race is your future chief of Berk Hiccup!"

The rest of the riders landed to congratulate him. Astrid stomped over looking quite pissed off. Hiccup flinched.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" Astrid screamed.

"Da da da we're dead." Hiccup said deadpanned.

Toothless scurried away towards Stormfly.

"Hey I might look like a chicken but Astrid is really scary when she is angry even for me." Toothless thought while scurrying away to talk to Stormfly.

"Oh h-hey Astrid." Hiccup stuttered suddenly terrified of his girlfriend.

Astrid drew back her fist back punched him in the arm.

Hiccup grunted in pain and rubbed his sore arm.

"Why would you do such a reckless and stupid thing!" Astrid lectured.

"I'm fine Astrid really."

"But what if you got hurt badly or lost another limb." Astrid started rambling.

Hiccup grabbed her arms so she can look at him.

"Astrid I won't and I'm sorry I scared you, I promise not to do anymore crazy stunts."

Astrid tightly hugged Hiccup which he gratefully returned. She removed herself from and and mounted Stormfly and left.

Stoick rushed to Hiccup. Before he could get a word out Hiccup held up his hands.

"Before you say anything Astrid already lectured me."

Stoick abruptly closed his mouth.

"She will be good for you."

Then he turned and left.

Heather then ran up to him and threw herself at him.

"Hiccup are you ok?" "Are you hurt?" Heather said in a concerned voice.

Hiccup removed her hands from himself and dusted off his armor.

"I'm fine Heather." Before mounting Toothless and flying away.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup was sitting in the living room of the Haddock household with a block of ice on his left knee. He flew to Gothi after the dragon race to have it checked. Gobber was able to translate the writing in the sand for him. She said that it was just some pressure due to his prosthetic with walking around the village and flying. Gothi recommended to slow down a bit and rest his knee.

Hiccup was in the middle of drawing a picture of him and Astrid when a knock abrupt end his thoughts. He lifted himself up only to be pushed back down by Toothless.

"Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup whined.

Toothless rolled his eyes and proceeded to the door. He used his jaws to pull the door open. He was greeted by Heather.

"Hi there Toothless, is Hiccup home?" She cooed.

Toothless just snorted looking unamused and begrudgingly moved aside to let her in. Leaving the door open.

"Is that you Milady?" Hiccup asked not looking up form his notebook.

"Uh no it's your other Milady." Heather answered.

Hiccup with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh Heather hey what are you doing here?" Hiccup queried.

"I just wanted to say goodbye the Meatheads are boarding the ship."

"Well it was nice seeing you again Heather don't forget to write." Hiccup insisted.

Heather bent down to give Hiccup a hug which she didn't take account for his knee which twisted when she almost sat on it. She didn't let go until Hiccup practically shoved her off.

"Goodbye Hiccup." Heather said almost seductively which Hiccup being a little dense didn't catch on not even when she suggestively stayed her hips as she walked towards the docks and out of sight.

Little did Heather and Hiccup know is that Astrid say and heard the entire conversation where she was leaning against the outside wall of the house.

She waited a couple of minutes before entering the household to see Hiccup.

"Hey babe."

"Ah good evening Milady I was hoping to see you today." Hiccup yawned.

"Well I haven't seen you all day usually your out and around the village."

"My knee was bothering me so I went to see Gothi and she more or less told me that my left knee was under a lot of pressure so she advised me to rest my knee."

"I could take care of you if you want, I'm not busy for the rest of the day." Astrid offered.

Hiccup pursed his lips and smirked.

"Will you do anything I say."

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your thinking of something bad aren't you Hiccup."

Hiccup feigning hurt replied "Why I did no such thing but please for me."

He gave Astrid the puppy dog pout.

"Ugh not the puppy dog pout." Astrid hissed trying to cover her eyes.

Hiccup continued to pout.

"Alright fine I will do anything you want just stop with the eyes."

Hiccup smirked "Alright."

"So what is your first request?" Astrid asked putting her hands on her hips and quirks an eyebrow.

"My first request is for you to call me Your Hotness." Hiccup declared.

"You got to be kidding me."

"I am completely serious Milady."

"Ugh ok "Your Hotness"."

Hiccup chuckled.

"Ok now come here." Hiccup motioned towards his lap.

Astrid smiled and gratefully sat on his lap careful not to disturb his knee.

Astrid rested her head on his should burying her nose into the crook of his neck.

Hiccup sighed and broke the silence.

"I miss this." Hiccup stated.

Astrid looked up at his face.

"Miss what exactly?" Astrid questioned.

"This." Hiccup shrugged.

"I miss it too not doing nothing just the two of us."

Hiccup smiled and looked down to meet Astrid's ocean blue eyes. He closed his eyes and touched Astrid's forehead with his drinking in her closeness.

They brushed noses and slowly met each other's lips in a slow passionate kiss. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her towards him to press their bodies close enough to each other.

They pulled apart from each other after becoming breathless. Astrid looked into Hiccup's forest green eyes and ran an hand through his messy hair. He closed his eyes enjoying the touch of Astrid hand through his hair. He loves it when Astrid touched and played with his hair it calms him down and soothes him.

"It's getting late I should go before your parents arrive form the Mead Hall." Astrid whispered while combing through his hair.

"Can you at least help me get to my room?" Hiccup asked.

"Ok."

Astrid slung Hiccup's right arm over her shoulder and helped him limp up the stairs to his room.

He sluggishly took off his armor with little hell from Astrid. She turned around about to head out the door until Hiccup caught her by the wrist. She looked back at him with a pleading eye.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Hiccup-"

"Please I just really need you tonight." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid only nodded and took off her shoulder pads, hood and skirt and laid down beside Hiccup on his bed. Hiccup removed his prosthetic and wrapped his arm around Astrid. She moved and put her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso. They soon drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Stoick and Valka walked into the house carefully not to disturb Hiccup. They both walked upstairs to check on Hiccup. The saw Hiccup sleeping with a protective arm under Astrid while Astrid has her head on Hiccup's chest with an arm draped over his torso hugging him tightly.

Valka looked up at Stoick and gave a small smile. He looked down and clasped their hands together and he lead her down to their bedroom so they can have a peaceful rest but before they went to bed with each other in their arms the last thought they had before falling asleep was "They remind me of us when we were young and in love."


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup woke to something or someone hugging his torso. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over. What he saw made his heart melt. Astrid was a cuddled up at his side and arm wrapped around his side. She looked so peaceful and doesn't look like she could easily cut you in half with her axe. Hiccup didn't think she couldn't get anymore beautiful than at this moment. His heart swells with love and pride for her. His thoughts were disrupted by a yawn.

He looks down and forest green eyes meet sky blue.

"Morning Milady" Hiccup whispered.

"Same to you babe."

Hiccup couldn't stop staring at her. Her braid was falling out and her bangs are covering one of her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Astrid suddenly getting defensive.

Hiccup lightly chuckled "Because your beautiful."

Astrid gave a small smile and her cheeks turned rosy "Hiccup."

"No wait I'm on a roll here don't interrupt me." Hiccup gave his signature goofy grin and sat up in bed.

"Every time I look at you Astrid you are so gorgeous and I think to myself that you can't get anymore beautifuler but the next time I see you you do and I don't know how that's possible."

"You know me I have to try to find all the answers but you are the only mystery that I can't figure out."

"I thank the Gods every single day for bringing you into my life."

"You inspired me on that day when I defeated the Red Death to go and save Toothless when I thought he was dead."

"I couldn't thank you enough for all hat you have done to help me."

"And I'm in love with you."

Hiccup gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders "Sorry."

He glanced down at Astrid who was on the verge of tears. She strokes his cheek and cups his face crashing her lips into his. This kiss is different from the ones they previously shared. This one is full of so much love and other emotions that could move mountains.

Hiccup gently pushes Astrid down so he is on top of her. He props his elbow up so he doesn't crush her. He runs his hands down her side and stop just above her hips where her shirt is riding up just enough to show her milky skin.

Astrid nips his lower lip begging for entrance which he happily agrees clashing for dominance. Astrid moves her hands under his shirt and let her hands roam up across his flat hard stomach and to his toned pectorals.

Hiccup changed a lot over the years he shot up in height making him almost as tall as his father his shoulder broadened. He still is a stick compared to the normal Viking standard but he developed muscle over the years curtsy of the forge and riding Toothless. He still isn't beefy like Snotlout or Fishlegs but Astrid prefers leanest over beefiest any day of the week. It's like the Gods made him this way so he could fly and that always amazes Astrid.

Her hands run up to his neck and rest in his hair. Running her fingers through his crazy auburn hair. She stops to play with one of his small braids at the nape of his neck that she did for him.

They break off the kiss to get some air and were about to dive right back in until a familiar pounding in the roof stopped them. They both flinch knowing the moment is over.

"Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." Hiccup groaned.

As if Toothless heard it he jumps on the roof harder. Astrid covers her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter.

"Would you care to take a morning flight with me Milady?"

Astrid sighs and runs one of her hands through his hair. "I would love to but I have to get home to my dad before he freaks out again."

Hiccup laughs at the memory. They both were at the cove stargazing when they both accidentally fallen asleep. Astrid's dad Alaric was so worried of his daughter that he went on a rampage with his axe. When they both got back to the village half of it was a mess and Alaric grounded Astrid for scarring him half to death and spending the night with Hiccup even though they did nothing. Alaric is still very protective of his daughter ever since he lost his wife/Astrid's mom in a dragon raid few years ago. The trip to the cove was just 2 years ago.

"Fine only because my dad will have my head if he finds out I kept you away from Alaric."

They shared a goodbye kiss and Astrid gathered her armor and tip toed out the door. To her relief no one was awake and she safely made it back home with out anyone noticing.

Hiccup waited a couple of minutes before putting on his prosthetic and buckling his flight suit on. He grabbed his helmet and left to greet Toothless. He was already at the front door waiting for him after Astrid left.

"Are you ready to go flying bud?"

Toothless wiggled and cooed giving a gummy smile.

"Hehe I thought so bud."

Hiccup mounted Toothless and clicked his foot in place. Toothless jumped in the air and started flying to the sea stacks at breakneck speed. Hiccup loved the feeling of air rushing past them weaving in between sea stacks and and rolling under a Thunderdrum's wing. Toothless leveled out in the clouds.

Hiccup pulled the lever so Toothless and sole glide. He unclimbed his foot from the stirrup and slide off of Toothless. Hiccup started free falling. Toothless followed after him. The were now synchronized with each other.

Hiccup snapped his head over to look at Toothless who gasp him a gummy smile.

A few weeks later Hiccup was at the Mead Hall with the gang eating talking laughing. Gobber then came in with a scroll of paper.

"Hiccup!" Gobber bellowed waving his hook in the air.

"What is it Gobber?"

"This came for you." Gobber hobbled over to the table and held out the scroll.

Hiccup reluctantly took it. There was no seal sealing it together which was odd. He unrolled it scanning for a name.

"So who's it from?" Snotlout sneered getting annoyed.

"It's from Heather."


	11. Chapter 11

They all stared at him in shock.

"Did you just say Heather?" Fishlegs implored.

"Ya it's Heather." Hiccup answered.

"What does she want?" Astrid asked her right hand gripping her mug tightly.

Hiccup scanned over the parchment coming to a conclusion.

"She wants us to bring trained dragons to Breakneck Bog."

"Breakneck Bog." They all said simultaneously except for Tuffnut who said it a few seconds after.

"Why would Heather need dragons?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know but we owe her one." Hiccup declared before walking out the door to pick dragons.

"Hiccup we don't owe her anything!" Astrid called out before he exited the door but he wasn't listening.

Astrid slammed her head down on the table.

Tuffnut came over and whispered "Jealous."

Astrid not looking up punched Tuffnut in the nose.

"Oh I am hurt so very much hurt!" Tuffnut called from the floor.

Hiccup went to the dragon stalls to pick out some dragons. Astrid warned him to not take so many dragons. So he is going to take one Monstrous Nightmare, two Deadly Nadders, and two Gronckles. He herded them with Toothless help towards the docks.

"Ok Toothless watch them so I can get the gang."

Toothless warbled in agreement.

Hiccup returned to the Mead Hall.

"Ok gang lets get saddled up."

They all walked to the docks to see all the dragons ready to go. They saddled up and took to the skies. They trio will be roughly a day. They had to make a new Breakneck Bog since the Screaming Death destroyed the original one so they had to relocate all the Smothering Smoke Breaths to a different island.

It was already sunset when Snotlout pointed to an abandoned island where they can set up camp for the night. The gang only brought 3 tents because they needed to pack lightly so they split into pairs.

"Ok guys we only brought 3 tents so pick someone to sleep with." Hiccup announced.

The gang split immediately. It was Hiccup and Astrid (of course), Snotlout and Tuffnut (because Tuffnut didn't want his Ruffnut hitting him him her sleep) and Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

The pairs pitched up their tents and sat on ten ground with their dragons around the camp fire. Snotlout groaned with boredom. Hiccup rolled his eyes from where he was sitting with Astrid laying on his chest in between his legs. Hiccup was playing with Astrid's braid. He leaned up against Toothless's sleeping form like the other riders With their dragons.

Snotlout's eyes brightened. "Hey guys I have an idea." Snotlout blurted out.

Astrid rolled her eyes and yawned "Well that's something I never thought I will hear coming out of your mouth."

Hiccup chuckled lightly, Astrid felt it vibrate his chest. Snotlout huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?"

The gang stared at him expectantly.

Tuffnut spoke up "We haven't played that game since we were teens."

"So I'm bored sitting around this stupid fire."

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement and started playing.

"Well Snotlout since you did want to play the game first why don't you go first?" Hiccup suggested.

"Hmm truth or dare Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs looked nervous twiddling his fingers. "Umm uh uh dare no no wait uh truth."

Snotlout smiled deviously making Fishlegs gulp.

"Ok Fish who do you have a crush on?"

"Um uh Ruffnut." Fishlegs whispered quietly.

Snotlout put cupped his ear leaning towards Fishlegs.

"Oh I'm sorry Fishlegs what was that?"

"Ruffnut." He said louder.

"What?" Snotlout smiled.

Fishlegs sighed in frustration. "Ruffnut." He said it loud enough for everyone to here.

Ruffnut turned a few shades pink.

"Ok Fish your up." Hiccup yawned.

"Uh ok Ruffnut truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said confidently.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes." Ruff said shyly making them both turn slightly pink.

"Ok my turn." Ruffnut smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"Tuffnut truth or dare?"

Tufffnut punches her "Dare!"

Ruffnut smiles evilly "I dare you to stick your finger in the fire."

A chorus of ohs and ahs was heard around the fire.

Tuffnut shoved his pinky finger into the fire. He immediately pulled it out with a yell. Half of his pinky was all ready starting to blister. He started to suck it to make it feel better.

"Ok truth or dare Astrid."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Snotlout."

Astrid paled slightly and sighed.

"Anything but that."

Tuffnut thought for a moment or Tuffnut's definition of thinking. Tuffnut being so unobservant didn't know that Hiccup and Astrid were dating.

"Ok Astrid you can either kiss Snotlout or Hiccup."

"Easy hands down I choose Hiccup."

Astrid quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped her hands around his neck. They broke a second later.

"You mutton head don't you know they are dating?" Snotlout cried.

"What?" "No way they're dating?" "I did not see that coming."

Snotlout face-palmed while others were trying to keep from laughing.

"Let's see truth or dare Hiccup?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to punch Snotlout in the face."

Snotlout held up his hands "Why do I have to get punched?"

Astrid taped her finger on her chin "Lets see because I almost had to kiss you and your annoying."

Hiccup walked over and drew his fist back. He hit Snotlout in the jaw at full force causing Snotlout's head to whip back. Hiccup walked back over to sit beside Astrid holding his hand. Snotlout was rubbing his jaw there will probably be a bruise there later.

The gang played a few more rounds until they were all tired.

"Ok guys we should get some sleep."

Everyone nodded to Hiccup.

Hiccup took off his armor and shirt and unbuckled his prosthetic. Astrid took off her shoulder plates with the hood and her spiked skirt.

They both slid under the blankets they brought with them. Astrid curled into Hiccup nuzzling his collarbone while Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist.

They all fell asleep peacefully with their dragons keeping a watchful eye out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup and Astrid woke to the sound of laughing outside their tent. Hiccup groaned and stretched. Astrid hearing the laughter to looked like she was about to kill the person who caused her to wake form her slumber. Hiccup clicked on his prosthetic and put on his shirt. Astrid put all of her armor on.

They stepped out of the tent to see the cause of the laughter. There was Ruffnut and Fishlegs giggling pointing at a half opened tent. Ruffnut spotted them and motioned them to quietly come over. Fishlegs pointed to inside the tent. Inside was Tuffnut and Snotlout cuddling/spooning each other. Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a glance and started laughing. Ruffnut was laughing so hard she fell on the ground clutching her stomach.

Hiccup quickly went to his tent to grab his journal from his chest plate. He tiptoed outside again to see that Tuffnut and Snotlout still sleeping in the same position.

He sat down at the mouth of their tent quickly but carefully drawing them. He will want to remember this one for ever and so he could show the guys that they weren't lying about them cuddling in their sleep. He finished the outline if the drawing and started to work on the detailing.

Snotlout snored loudly and shifted a bit. Hiccup cursed softly. Snotlout shifted again returning to his original position of spooning Tuff.

The rest of them Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Astrid are still using their hands to cover their mouths so they don't walk them up waiting for Hiccup to finish the drawing.

Hiccup stood back up gesturing his friends to come over to look at the picture. They quietly walked toward him having gotten over their fit of giggles. When they took a look at the picture they couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Hiccup you captured them perfectly!" Astrid huffed while still laughing.

Hiccup chuckled and looked at his finished drawing.

"I guess I did do pretty good." Hiccup said to himself.

"Pretty good, Hiccup it's awesome." Fishlegs complimented after giggling like a girl.

They continued to watch Snotlout cuddle into Tuffnut even more.

"Ok guys it's been fun but we should wake them up so we can head out." Hiccup recommended.

The others sighed and sadly nodded knowing that the this was the funniest thing ever and probably won't happen again.

"Ruffnut will you do the honors?" Astrid asked.

Ruff gave a sly smile and rubbed her hands together "My pleasure."

Ruffnut entered their tent and kicked Tuffnut in the stomach while kicking Snotrout in the back. Both grunting came face to face inches apart.

They both realized how close they were screamed like girls and quickly got up. They rest of the friends laughed. Tuff and Snotlout trying to look causal dusted them selves off.

Hiccup still laughing gave them his journal showing them the drawing he made of them spooning each other.

They glanced at each other and quickly turned away turning red with embarrassment.

Snotlout exclaimed still red faced "Why would you draw that?"

Hiccup replied wiping a fake tear from his eye replied "So the rest of us can remember this forever and look back at it when we are older and laugh."

Tuffnut reached over and tried to snatch the journal from Hiccup but was quickly pulled out of his reach.

Hiccup tsked him and waved his finger back and forth.

"There is no way I'm letting you two destroy this beautiful drawing of hilarity."

They both crossed their arms and grumbled. Fishlegs int he mean time started a fire. The gang huddled around the fire. Tuffnut put a couple of fish in a pan and held it over the fire cooking breakfast.

What most people didn't know about Tuffnut is that he was actually a decent cook. Helping out in the Mead Hall once in a while helping the other chefs with dinner and feasts. Tuff can also play the fiddle. He can play a mean tune from time to time only letting his friends hear.

The gang talked small talk as the fish cooked laughing occasionally.

"So Hiccup how do you know that Heather won't you these dragons for a evil purpose?" Astrid asked inspecting her nails.

The group of friends sat quietly waiting for a answer form Hiccup.

He cleared his throat. "Because she acted fine at the feats and the dragon race."

"But she acted all fine and innocent five years ago when she was working for Alvin." Astrid argued.

"Why are you so against her Astrid?" Snotlout asking this time.

Astrid glared at him making him squirm. "I still don't trust her, I have this gut feeling that she is planning something."

"What makes you so sure?" Fishleg asked.

"I just have this feeling and remember when we first saw her Hiccup Toothless even growled at her."

Hiccup took a quick glance at Toothless who was laying down with one eye open after hearing his name.

"Toothless probably forgot who it was, we haven't seen her in five years she could have changed."

Astrid looked over at Toothless who finally rose and arched his back in a long stretch.

"Toothless who side are you on mine or Hiccup's." Astrid asked the Night Fury.

Toothless looked at her and then Hiccup contemplating who to choose.

"Hmm my rider thinks that this Heather is a good person and his mate doesn't like her, when I smelled her at the feast something was off about her." "I guess I will side with my rider's mate even though he probably won't like it I have to protect him."

Toothless bounded over to sit beside Astrid. The gang oohed at the betrayal. Hiccup looking dumbfounded that his best friend would choose Astrid and not believe him on this.

"Toothless bud come on you picked Astrid?"

Astrid crossed her arms with an annoyed expression on her face.

Toothless could see hurt in his rider's eyes but stayed firmly rooted to his spot.

"Seriously Hiccup why do you have to be so trusting to people you barley even know?"

Before Hiccup could reply Tuffnut called out "Fish!" looking completely unaware of the heated argument that the couple were getting into.

They all took their share of fish eating in silence. Astrid shot Hiccup a glare with Hiccup returning it. the rest of the group looked back and forth between the couple.

Hiccup and Astrid rarely got into fights and when they did they wouldn't be this brutal. If they got into a fight they would easily patch it up either on the same day or the next.

After they all had their fill gave all the dragons some fish for them. when they dragons finished they took down their little campsite. Snotlout muffed the flames of the fire and they all mounted their dragons to continue their journey.


	13. Chapter 13

They have been flying above the ocean for a while passing some small islands from time to time. The weather has been treating the gang nicely on the journey. It's all been blue sky and sunshine with fair temperature.

Astrid and Hiccup hadn't spoken since the heated argument which was at least an hour ago maybe 2. The rest if the group was getting uncomfortable with the awkward silence between the two. They would rather have them being all mushy and stuff to each other than fighting.

Finally for what felt like forever they could see Breakneck Bog from a distance.

"Thank Thor we are almost there." groaned Snotlout relieved.

The gang traveled for another half an hour until they landed at Breakneck Bog.

"Ugh this place still gives me the creeps." Tuffnut grunted.

"Ruffnut punched his arm. "What are you a scared baby?"

Tuffnut shoved his sister "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Ruffnut launched herself at his brother. Of course they started beating the crap out of each other.

"Guys will you too knock it off." Hiccup turned to look behind him at the twins.

The twins stopped punching and pushed each other so they can get u from the ground.

The group walked into a clearing.

"Hiccup something doesn't seem right." Astrid hesitantly whispered.

Hiccup glanced at her seeing her on high alert readying her axe. Hiccup took out his fire sword Inferno.

Suddenly bolas fly out of the forest along with nets. The bolas wrap around all the dragon'a jaws clamping them shut. Their legs and wings have been tied up as well.

They rush to their respective dragons trying to cut them loose before having a net encase them all making them drop their weapons out of reach.

They heard a familiar laugh echoing into the clearing. Out stepped Alvin the Treacherous and about 30 Outcast soldiers.


	14. Chapter 14

Alvin stepped out of the woods laughing.

"Iccup, Iccup, Iccup." "I though you would know better." Alvin chuckled.

Hiccup grabbed the thick net sticking his head out one if the holes.

"What did you do with Heather?" Hiccup asked with hatred mixed with a little fear in his first green eyes.

Alvin walked up to him so he was face to face with Hiccup and Hiccup looking determined with his lips forming a straight line. Alvin just bursted out laughing bending over and resting his hands on his knees.

"Iccup I didn't think you will be this clueless, I guess it's better for you to find out early then."

He motions for someone to step out of the forest. Out comes Heather. Heather saunters over to stand beside Alvin looking smug as ever. Hiccup's jaw drops. He drops his head so it's being supported by the net.

"I trusted you Heather." Hiccup said without looking up.

"You can still join me Hiccup it will be fun ruling Dragons together." Heather rambled.

"I will never join you and Alvin." Hiccup growled.

Heather puts a finger under Hiccup's chin and makes him look up at her.

"Not even after the kiss at the feast?" Heather pouted.

Everyone gasps and looks at Hiccup with shock.

Hiccup was so lucky that they were all trapped in separate nets or he will certainly be dead now.

No one looked as heartbroken as Astrid. You could see tears well up in her eyes but she steeled her jaw and forced the tears back trying to be tough.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He swatted Heather away to look at Astrid with pleading eyes.

"Astrid I..."

Astrid looked away from him "Save it Hiccup, I don't want to hear it."

Hiccup looked around at the rest of his friends. He saw hurt in their eyes. They turned their backs on him. That's low to cheat on someone not even Snotlout is that low to go cheat on a girl.

Hiccup turns back to Alvin you have a victorious smirk on his face for finally breaking the Dragon Conquerer.

That's what Hiccup was broken. He lost his friends, his dragon is going to be taken away from him, he's probably going to rot in a Odin forsaken cage but nothing will hurt more than losing the love of his life Astrid.

She thinks he betrayed her but it's all just a big mistake. Heather kissed him, it meant nothing to him. But then why didn't he just tell her if it meant nothing.

Hiccup was so confused and broken. He felt numb everywhere. He hardly registered being lead into a long narrow tunnel with cages full of dragons and some people. An Outcast roughly pushed Hiccup into a cage.

Other Outcasts were leading his friends farther away into other cages somewhere else. Hiccup looked around his new "home". There was a musty pillow full of hay and a measly old ragged blanket.

with nothing better to do he grabbed the blanket and pillow and set them on the hard cold cement floor. He fell asleep rather quickly but he was plagued with uneasiness and regret.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup woke to the sound of clanging against the metal bars. It was Savage.

"Finally your awake I though I would have to come in there and beat you awake."

"Go ahead it's not like I care anyways." Replied Hiccup defeated.

Savage shrugged if you insist. He opened up the cell door and stepped inside.

Hiccup got to his feet but instantly stumbled after getting hit in the jaw by Savage.

"I didn't think you will actually come in here." Hiccup grunted while touching his jaw to test if it was broken. Thank Odin it wasn't.

"What can I say I will to listen to my prisoners requests."

With that he punch Hiccup in the gut. Hiccup bent over wheezing only to get upper cutted in the face by Savage. Hiccup landed on his back hard.

He scrambled to get up but to be knocked down again and getting kicked repeatedly in the stomach. Hiccup grabbed Savage's foot when he was about to kick him again and made him fall. Hiccup got on top of him and started to beat him.

He let all his pent up anger out into those hits. His anger at Alvin for prisoning them here, Astrid and his friends for not believing him, Toothless who wasn't on his side, and most importantly Heather who caused this whole mess. She lead to Hiccup and Astrid to break up and him losing his friends and dragon in the process.

This isn't like him he never hurts people let alone beats the carp out of someone. He has been beating on Savage for awhile lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't until a guard walked through that he heard the beating by the time the guard called for back up Savage's face was beaten to a pulp.

You could hardly extinguish where his eyes were along with his nose and lips. One guard had to drag Savage out of the cell leaving a trail of blood in his wake. It took two guards to hold back Hiccup so he wouldn't escape.

The two guards decided to get revenge for what happened to Savage. One of them had the other hold Hiccup down while the other one made his lip crack open Allowing blood to gently flow down his chin.

After the two guards were satisfied they left a bleeding Hiccup on the floor.

Hiccup must had passed out after getting a beating. He woke to the sound of his cage door opening to reveal a guard with Astrid in tow.

"Hope you enjoy your new cell mate at Alvin's request." The fat guard chuckled.

Of course Alvin just had to freaking rub it in doesn't he. The guard pushes Astrid in and locks the cell door.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Astrid huffs and orders Hiccup to sit down. Astrid sits in front of Hiccup to excess to injuries. He has a cracked lip on thats still slowly bleeding and a yellowish purple bruise forming on his left cheek.

Astrid touches the bruise on his cheek which he flinches slightly. Hiccup instinctively leans in only to be stopped by Astrid turning head and getting up. Hiccup struggles slightly before getting up.

"Astrid please let me..."

Astrid holds up her hand to stop him.

"I need time Hiccup just let me get my head cleared ok."

Hiccup looks down at ground and nods his head. Astrid grabs an extra blanket and pillow that she carried with her to Hiccup's cell and laid down in the far corner of the cell.

Hiccup looking at her in defeat settles down himself and drifts off to dream land.


	16. Chapter 16

—STOICK POV—

Its been a couple of days now since the gang was prisoned by Alvin. Stoick was starting to worry a bit that Hiccup and the rest of the riders weren't back yet. Maybe he should look for them on Skullcrusher since is is a Tracker Class dragon.

He sat in his huge chair doing his daily wood carving with Valka beside him petting Cloudjumper.

"Val are you worried about Hiccup and the others it's been a couple of days, shouldn't they be here by now?"

Valka looked up from Cloudjumper.

"Well I guess I'm a little worried but I'm sure they are fine."

Stoick still uneasy about the safety of Hiccup and the other he continues his wood carving.

—HICCUP POV—

Hiccup groaned in his sleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Remembering he is in this Hel hole he grunted. He sat up blinking. Astrid was in he far corner seeming lost in thought.

A guard came by with breakfast which was disgusting gruel. They ate in silence or at least tried to eat it they both managed to choke it down but barely for it tasted like fish guts.

"Look Astrid I-I want you to know that I'm sorry for Heather becoming between us."

she looked over at him but said nothing so he continued.

"I won't you to know is that I didn't kiss her, I was about to leave the Mead Hall when she caught my hand and kissed me."

"I quickly cut her off, I said that-that my heart belonged to you Astrid."

Silence.

"Its killing me to know that I hurt you and I never want to see you hurt ever again."

"I'm broken without you Astrid and I..." Hiccup choked up a bit running a hand through his hair.

"I love you." Hiccup finished his sentence.

They never said those three little words to each other. They both thought of it many times but never said it. Hiccup and Astrid both knew that that's what they had was love.

Hiccup looked up at Astrid. He could see the unshed tears threatening to fall. Hiccup scooted closer to her. A single tear escaped from Astrid's eye with Hiccup delicately wiped it away with his thumb.

Astrid wrapped her arms around hi neck and gave him a hug. Hiccup a little surprised at first wrapped his arms around her waist and gave in to the embrace.

They held each other for what felt like an eternity until Hiccup leaned back to look at her face. Tears were flowing freely now some even got on his shoulder. He wiped them away for her.

Hiccup cupped on of her cheeks and stroked it lovingly. Astrid placed a smaller hand on top of his own. He brought her in for a soft kiss.

He put every ounce of love into that single kiss. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck while Hiccup placed his hands on her waist.

He touched the small sliver of skin on her waist that wasn't covered by her red shirt. Astrid played with the small braid on the nape of his neck that she made for him.

They basically spent the entire day in each others arms and that's how they fell asleep with Astrid's head on his chest and Hiccup's lean arms wrapped around her waist.


	17. Chapter 17

—REST OF THE GROUP POV—

Snotlout marked another tally on the wall with a stone. It's been 4 days since being captured by Alvin. Snotlout was across the hall from Fishlegs in his own cell. The twins shared a cell next to Snotlout.

They would constantly fight and beat each other up. At one point Fishlegs begged a guard to separate them but he laughed and said he liked to see them suffer.

"Hey Fish"

"Ya Lout."

"Do you think Astrid will forgive Hiccup?"

Fishlegs sat up straighter against the wall. He was surprised Snotlout was being serious about this and actually thoughtful about it.

"I don't know maybe Snotlout."

"Fish call me crazy but I don't think Hiccup cheated on her."

Fishlegs thoughtfully picked up a small blade of grass and started twirling it between in fingers.

"Why do you say that?"

Snotlout laid down on his back and started to throw the rock in the air, easily catching it.

"I mean he's Hiccup come on, you should see the way he looks at her like Astrid's a goddess from Valhalla."

Fishlegs looks up at Snotlout before answering.

"I you have a point Lout, Hiccup isn't a mean guy." "He cares about what other people feel."

"Wait Fish then that means Heather must not be telling the truth." "The kiss totally happened but not what she said it was."

Fishlegs called to Ruff and Tuff.

"Guys Hiccup isn't the bad guy Heather is, she probably lied about the whole kiss thing!"

Ruff and Tuff didn't looked surprised or shocked.

"Does that mean Heather tricked us..." Tuffnut muttered.

"Into hating Hiccup so we wouldn't help him out?"Ruffnut continued.

Snotlout and Fishlegs looked stupefied. The twins actually getting something right on the first try.

Snotlout voiced what Fishlegs was just thinking.

"Wow they got it on the first try."

—HICCUP & ASTRID POV—

Hiccup and Astrid sat together with Hiccup leaning on the back wall and Astrid in between Hiccup's legs, her head resting on his chest.

"Hiccup where do you think the others are?"

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid thinking.

"Probably sitting here just like us in their own cell." "Maybe their together."

"Probably."

"Babe I hope our dragons are okay."

"They are most likely chained up somewhere." "Alvin wont kill them but use them as a bargaining chip I bet."

"We just need a plan and get the Hel out if here." Astrid muttered to herself.

—TOOTHLESS POV—

Toothless shook the chains that he was entrapped in. He could see Stormfly in the cell across from him in the same chains but less of them.

Toothless had his body binded with buckles and his legs wrapped together along with a muzzle. He was chained to the wall suspended in the air.

Stormfly half squawked at him but it was muffled do to the muzzle placed in her snout. Toothless cooed at the sight of his friend like this.

Hookfang was in the cell next to his on his right. Barf and Belch were in the cell left of Stormfly and Meatlug to Stormfly's right.

All of them were in the same chains. the chains started to chafe Toothless's scales about a day ago making his skin raw and bleed.

Toothless hears two guards start to walk up the walkway to so their daily check on the prisoners. Toothless gets an idea. He closes his eye playing dead.

The two guards walk up to Toothless after inspecting the other dragons.

"Hey Garfunkel this dragon ain't moving."

The guard known as Garfunkel unlocks the cell door to take a closer look.

"Hmm your right Lurch." "Alvin will have our heads if this Night Fury dies on us.

"Lurch get some fish maybe we can get him to eat."

Lurch quickly leaves the cell speed walking down the walkway to get some cod. Garfunkel Paced nervously until Lurch came back with a basket of cod.

"Good job Lurch now help me take the muzzle off so it could eat properly.

that was a big mistake. The second they took the muzzle off Toothless shot open his eyes snarling at the guards.

Garfunkel put his hands up in surrender.

"Woah easy their dragon please don't hurt us." Garfunkel begged.

Toothless bite down on the leather and chains that made him be suspended. He landed on the ground on his four paws with a soft thud.

Toothless growled once and the scared guards had their hands raised in surrender and moved to the side to allow the Night Fury through. Toothless with his head held high marched through them but not before using his tail to knock both guards unconscious.

Toothless quickly used his claws to lock pick the cells to let his dragon friends out but other dragons as well that were trapped their with them.

"Now-Toothless thought-to save my rider."


	18. Chapter 18

Hiccup heard a loud stomping noises getting closer and closer to the cell. He was getting worried that they were going to be taken to Alvin or worse Heather. Toothless's head peeped out of the corner.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

Toothless gurgled and motioned to Hookfang who was behind him to use his claw to destroy the lock. He took on big swing and the lock was busted.

Hiccup and Astrid scrambled to their feet and went out the the cell to thank their companions.

"All right guys let's rescue the others." Hiccup stated looking determined along with Astrid.

The quickly but stealthily moved past all the guards that were doing their daily patrols. They would have to hurry before a guard sees that they aren't there.

They came upon the rest of the gang.

Fishlegs was the first to see them. "Guys you made it!"

Astrid shushed him trying not to be heard.

Hiccup quickly locked picked all the locks freeing the others.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Hiccup but I'm glad to see you." Snotlout mentioned.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. All of a sudden a horn was sounded.

"Um guys I think they found out." Fishlegs said nervously.

"Wait what did they find out?" Tuffnut asked.

"Ya I don't like surprises." Ruffnut joined in.

A chorus of groans could be heard from the group and Snotlout muttering mutton heads under his breath. The Twins looked confused still not getting it.

Since they have been found that they escaped they didn't bother on being sneaky anymore. They all mounted their dragons. Hiccup blasted his way through the mass of guards. The rest of the group following close behind.

Astrid was commanding Stormfly to do spine shots which kept most of the guards at bay until they all were in the air.

Snotlout gave a woop for joy thinking they were all safe.

There was a surprising amount of Outcasts on the island then there were before. They took to the skies blasting and firing bolas and catapults.

Hiccup heard an unfamiliar squawk coming from their kill ring. They rest of the gang hearing the squawk too looked over. They were surprised to find Heather riding her very own Deadly Nadder.

Heather had this wicked smile on her face. Her Nadder looked as abused as most of Alvin's dragons. The dragon face was green traveling down her body getting lighter and eventually turning yellow.

"You like my dragon Hiccup!" Heather called trying be seductive even though there in the middle of a battle.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied "Oh ya harming it really makes the scales shine."

Heather just gave him a huge smile and batter her eyelashes not getting it that Hiccup was being sarcastic.

Yep that's one thing more I like about Astrid better. She can get it when I'm being sarcastic. Hiccup thought.

It's no surprise that of course Heather attacked Astrid. The Twins and Snotlout stopped firing at the Outcasts on the ground, instead they decided to watch the fight between the girls.

"Oh ya!" "Hot babe fight!" Snotlout yelled high-fiving Tuffnut.

"I want to see someone bleed." Tuffnut said enthusiastically.

Ruffnut had a sly grin and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok then."

Ruffnut punched Tuffnut in the nose causing his nose to start dripping blood.

"Ow!" Tuff quickly grabbed his nose.

"What did you do that for?" He asked Ruff while still holding his nose.

"You said you wanted to see someone bleed."

"Ohhh cool."

Astrid and Heather were circling each other giving death glares. Heather charged first. Astrid barrel rolled out of the way. Her and Stormfly were better partners then Heather and her Nadder, Heathcup.

Astrid then quickly did a single spin shot. Heather narrowly missed it, just grazing her Nadder's wing. A chorus of ohs were heard which were the Twins and Snotlout.

Heathcup' swing started to bleed making the dragon lose some altitude. One thing that Hiccup knows for sure is that Astrid is amazing at spotting weaknesses.

Astrid smirked and with a mighty battle cry she flipped off of Stormfly.

Hiccup unaware what Astrid was planning shouted "Astrid!"

Astrid had to stretch to be able to land on Heather's Nadder. They wrestled on Heathcup's back. The added weight on the dragon' back made her even lose more height.

Astrid was winning, no surprise there, because Heather never trained as hard and excessive as her. Astrid had Heather in a choke hold.

Most of the Outcasts had fled by now thanks to Fishlegs and Hiccup who were the only ones paying attention to their surroundings. The Twins and Snotlout just rested at a cliff watching Heather and Astrid fight.

Alvin must have escaped. Hiccup hadn't spotted him on the ground, he instead had Heather come out and distract them.

Heather's Nadder was only a few feet above ground now and Astrid took advantage. She pulled Heather off the saddle. They were now falling with Astrid on the bottom. She quickly flipped them with poor Heather screaming her lungs out.

They both landed with a thud. Hiccup zoomed on Toothless to get a better look and to assist Astrid. Astrid had Heather pinned having her in a kimura.

Heather tried to struggle but if she made a suden move her arm would surely snap.

The gang rested around Astrid. Hiccup nodded his head for Astrid to let Heather up.

"Nice work Milady." Hiccup told her with a smile.

"Why thank you babe, I think I did a fine job myself even though it was an easy challenge."

Heather just glared at her.

Hiccup addressed the rest of the riders.

"Good job today guys, I'm sorry I lead all of you in a trap." "I was to trusting of Heather even though she betrayed us before."

The gang excepted his apology.

"So Hiccup what are we going to do with her?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup taped his chin thoughtfully.

"Snotlout tie bindings around her wrists and secure her on Hookfang."

Snotlout nodded and took some rope from his satchel on Hookfang.

"Everyone else mount up we're going home."


	19. Chapter 19

The gang had a quiet trip back to Berk. Heather didn't really cause a lot of trouble, she was just annoying. It's been about a week since they left Berk and was captured by Alvin the Treacherous.

Hiccup was in deep thought. I almost lost Astrid on this stupid journey all because of Heather and me trusting her. I should have known better. I don't know what I would do with my self if I lost her.

"Land!" Snotlout called.

"Oh ya home!" The Twins yelled in unison while banging their helmets together.

The racket brought Hiccup out of his stupor. Astrid flies along side Toothless and eyes Hiccup warily.

"Are you ok Hiccup?" She asks.

Hiccup shakes his head to clear his thoughts before answering.

"Ya Astrid I'm good, I just can't wait to get home for once."

Astrid looked uncertain on what's bothering Hiccup but she let it go.

They quickly landed near the port. A crowd as already gathered to see what's going on.

Stoick the Vast pushed his way through the sea of Viking before him.

"Hiccup, where have ye been?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "We got into a bit of trouble."

Stoick now noticed Heather on the back of Hookfang.

"What is she doing here?"

Astrid answered for Hiccup.

"Heather here chief, tricked us she was working with Alvin the Treacherous."

Most of the crowd gasped at the mention of Alvin's name. Stoick's face was grim.

"Aye so what happened?"

Hiccup took over the story again. "When we got there we were ambushed and held in cells for a couple of days until Toothless and the other dragons broke free and rescued us." "Alvin escaped by using Heather to distract us but we captured her."

Stoick rubbed his beard listening to the story. "Send her to the cell."

Snotlout grabbed her off of Hookfang and proceeded with Bucket and Mulch to the cell.

Stoick laid his arm around Hiccup's shoulders and gave him a sideways hug.

"I'm glad to have you back son, all of you."

"It's good to be back dad."

Stoick raised his hands in the air. "To the Mead Hall to celebrate the return of Hiccup and the first dragon riders!"

The rest of the village cheered all heading to the Mead Hall for a long earned celebration.


End file.
